<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Boyfriends; One Boat by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667102">Two Boyfriends; One Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Date, Fishing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want our first date to be fishing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course. You say it like it's a bad thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Since when do you fish?" Daniel sounded exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I thought it would be a great idea. We could do all that mushy shit you like doing and talk while I get to be badass and catch a giant fish." Johnny grins.</p><p>***</p><p>Johnny and Daniel goes on their first date and Johnny choses to go fishing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Boyfriends; One Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fun fact: the first fish I ever caught was a pregnant cat fish and I ended up killing it 😀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You want our first date to be <em>fishing</em>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course. You say it like it's a bad thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when do you fish?" Daniel sounded exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I thought it would be a great idea. We could do all that mushy shit you like doing and talk while I get to be badass and catch a giant fish." Johnny grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But if our first date sucks it's on you." Johnny nods his head excitedly and gives Daniel a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Promise it'll be super fun." Johnny moves over and kisses Daniel on the lips then turns away to walk out of the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What has Daniel gotten himself into?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out it was a lot harder to fish than Johnny remembered. It has been years since he's fished and he nearly forgot the bait. Good thing there were worms in the mud by the docks. That'll work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel's reaction wasn't all that great to him diggin in the mud for them but hey, if it works it works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got onto the boat and they both paddled farther out from shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop paddling so much! We have to do it at the same time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop being a control freak, LaRusso. I'm trying!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that paddling was really really hard. Or at least for them. Daniel insisted that Johnny just sucked at it but Johnny told him <em>Daniel</em></span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>was the one who sucked at it. But truthfully, they both were awful at it. Despite being in a relationship, they honestly weren't that synchronized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you didn't sneak in a beer before we left? 'Cuz you do not know how to move your arms properly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Johnny swatted his hand at Daniel and rolled his eyes. "I can hold my beer! And yes, I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell that to the time you confessed your undying love for me when you were shit-faced." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did I do that? Is that why you suddenly got the courage to tell me about your feelings?" Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the night before I told you actually. Surprised you didn't remember it, honestly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally managed to stop bickering long enough to go far enough and they stopped rowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I just mutilate this random worm you found on the hook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't be ridiculous. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fish </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to be doing the mutilating." Daniel glared at Johnny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while after that and just fished in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the mushy stuff?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny glances over at the other man and groans. "Okay, fine. What do you wanna talk about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your favorite color?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue. But how exactly is this getting to know each other? That is the most basic question ever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if we don't know the basics then how will we be able to learn about the deep things?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's how it works." Johnny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh whatever. And my favorite color is green, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks for asking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay anyways, how old were you when you lost your v-card."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel literally face palms. Of course he asked that question. "If you must know I was 17."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! Take that. I was only 15."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel rolls his eyes once more and Johnny clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No but really. I'm glad you're here, Daniel. Sorry I'm such a dork sometimes but I do really like you and you being here on this date with me is amazing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel smiles so wide at Johnny and leans over and captures his lips. "I'm glad I'm here too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew that would be mushy enough for you." Johnny's face slowly transforms into a smirk and Daniel takes on a face that says '</span>
  <em>
    <span>really, Johnny?</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right then Johnny finally gets a pull on his rod. He pulls the fish in with more urgency than necessary when it finally reaches the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a giant one! I'm not too good at identifying fish but I know for sure this'll be delicious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how to cook fish fresh?" Daniel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. But you probably do. And if not I'm sure Miguel'll find some tutorial online. Honestly don't know how there's one of those for so many things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because there's a lot of people who make them." Daniel laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey stop laughing at me!" Johnny fake pouts at Daniel then bursts out laughing as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well where are you gonna put the fish while we wait to leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crap. I forgot the cooler thing. I knew I was forgetting something." Johnny improvised and put the dead fish on a random piece of foil on the bottom of the boat. Not the most sanitary but they were going to wash the fish later on anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel finally gets himself a fish later and it's even bigger than Johnny's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!? How did you do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You watched what I did for hours, I think you know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny grumbles under his breath in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decide they should probably go back now when the sun is slowly beginning to set. They start rowing and let's just say it wasn't any better than earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's so bad that the boat begins to shake. And when they're trying to get it back in control it rolled over and they found themself trying to reach the surface of the water again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the surface they wrapped they're hands around the upside down boat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe that just happened." Daniel mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny starts laughing again and Daniel laughs with Johnny's infectious laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although they spent hours out here just to end up soaking wet outside of their boat, it was still an amazing day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>